fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnomes -- Rival's War
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 5th EDITION DND Racial Traits '-2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence (0):' Gnomes are agile and shrewd, but physically weak. Small (0): Your size affects weapons you can use and how stealthy you are. Slow Speed (-1): You have a base walking speed of 25 feet. Wanderers (2): '''Choose one terrain:' mountain, forest, underground, or plains. You may move through difficult terrain of the chosen type at normal speed, but magically altered terrain affects you normally. '''Darkvision (2):' You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Trained for Combat (1): You gain a +1 bonus to AC and attack rolls against humanoids of the kobold subtype. Natural Tricksters (3): You gain a +1 bonus to the DC and attack rolls of any illusion spells that you cast, and you have advantage on saves against illusion spells and effects. You also know the minor illusion cantrip, and Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Mastered Calling (2): '''You gain proficiency in an Artisan's tool of your choice. '''Consummate Barterers and Crafters (3): You have advantage on Intelligence checks to appraise the value of items and on Intelligence checks regarding how to produce anything made by an Artisan's tool, and you gain half your proficiency bonus to these checks (this stacks with existing proficiency). Regional Proficiency (3): In addition to the proficiencies from your chosen background, you gain one of the following':' Vehicle (Land), Cartographer's tools, Tinker's tools, Sleight of Hand, Mason's tools, Arcana, Stealth Languages (0): You can speak, read, and write Common and Gnomish. PATHFINDER Racial Traits '-2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence (0):' Gnomes are agile and shrewd, but physically weak. Small (0): Small creatures receive':' o +1 size bonus to AC and attack rolls o -1 size penalty to CMB and CMD o +4 size bonus to Stealth checks Slow Speed (-1): Base speed of 20 feet. Wanderlust (2): '''Choose one terrain:' mountain, forest, underground, or plains. May move through difficult terrain of the chosen type at normal speed. Magically altered terrain affects them normally. '''Low-Light Vision (1):' Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Defensive Training (1): Gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against reptilian humanoids. Gnome Magic (2): Gain a +1 bonus to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast; a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gives the following spell-like abilities':' 1/day—''mending'', ghost sounds, prestidigitation, vanish. The caster level for these effects is equal to the user's level. The DC for the spell-like abilities is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the user's Charisma modifier. Illusion Resistance (1): +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. Keen Senses (2): +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Skilled (2): '''+2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. '''Skill Training (1): Appraise and Knowledge (Engineering) are always considered class skills. Regional Skill (3): +2 racial bonus to one of the following skills':' Appraise, Knowledge (Geography), Use Magic Device, Sleight of Hand Languages (0): Begin play speaking Common and Gnomish. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.